Dogs
, the Postal Dude's pet dog. Like Champ, all dogs in Paradise are Pitbull Terriers.]] Dogs are a type of animal featured in Postal 2, Apocalypse Weekend, Paradise Lost, Eternal Damnation and Postal III. Postal 2 Dogs are a common animal found around Paradise, wandering around the streets and even guarding some homes from trespassers. Generally, like all other animals in the game, they are passive, however running into one or attacking it will cause it to chase the Postal Dude or any other resident of Paradise constantly until it is killed or fed doggy treats. The dogs will also immediatelly follow and destroy cats if cats get near them. When fed doggy treats, one or more dogs will follow the Postal Dude throughout the entire game, attacking hostile civilians and enemies. Dogs can also be befriended by playing fetch with them, using various objects, including weapons and even severed heads of decapitated people. Dogs play a major role on Friday, when the Postal Dude must get an Alternator at the Junkyard. If the Postal Dude chooses to get the alternator without paying for it, he will be attacked not only by Mike the owner, but also by a group of dogs. If he pays, Mike will give him the alternator, but after doing so, the same group of dogs attack and kill Mike, and then the Dude. Once the Postal Dude gets the alternator (either paying for it or not), a water tower will crash over a fence containing another group of dogs, causing them to escape and to block the way out. The Postal Dude needs to find another way out of the junkyard, but he will be attacked by dogs all over the place. Hell dogs An underground passage accessed through Lucky Ganesh or the Library leads to an area that serves as home to a group of burned, almost invincible dogs. They are seen to guard special items such a Rocket Launcher or a Kevlar Vest. As soon as the postal dude gets in range of the dogs, the hell dogs immediately attack him. Though apparently unbeatable, they can at least be hold momentarily at bay by placing them on fire. It has been suggested that this area is in fact meant to be Hell, as a dark red color looms in the area, it's underground, and scary music plays in the background. The dogs have an extremely large amount of health, and can be killed eventually the old fashioned way, or instantly by a melee slicing weapon in AWP and above. Hell dogs reappear in Paradise Lost, under the Lucky Ganesh along with the gimps and one in the Junkyard. Apocalypse Weekend In Apocalypse Weekend, dogs play again an active role in the Dog Pound on Sunday. They are all wearing gimp suits, suggesting that they are molested by Rednecks. However, the dogs appear to be fine with that and are even trained by rednecks to kill people. When the Postal Dude enters the dog pound to find his pet Champ, he must confront a large group of dogs, as well as rednecks and dervish cats. Once the Postal Dude reaches the end of the dog pound, Champ is apparently missing, and the Dude finds himself surrounded by one more group of dogs. However, Champ breaks into the place entering through the glass ceiling, and eliminates the group of dogs by himself. Eternal Damnation .]] Dogs also appear in the third party mod ''Eternal Damnation. The first dogs have the same traits of the dogs from Postal 2, but are notably more aggressive since they attack John Murray, the playable character, without any reason. Hell dogs also appear, but are not as tough as their Postal 2 counterparts. A new breed of dogs are introduced at Newlow, resembling some Alaskan breeds. However, they also share the same traits, and it takes the same amount of hit points to defeat them. Paradise Lost Paradise Lost introduces mutated wild dogs. These dogs play an active role on Monday where they attack the newly reopened Cock Asian restaurant and the Food Technicians due to the fact that new healthier meat is actually made from dog meat. The wild dogs reapear on Friday at the Hell Hole, this time in a demonic-like appearance along with Zombies. Trivia *All dogs in Postal 2 appear to be Pitbull Terriers, which are known to be used in dog fighting rings across the United States. They are unfriendly in the game, as being too close to one will cause it to charge at the player. *A house in the Home district has a guard dog. A sign saying "Beware of rabid pitbull with aids" warns the player, as well as the game telling the player "Those beware of dog signs ain't just for show". Rightly enough, entering the premises causes a pitbull to come out and chase the Postal Dude. *Before the 1412 patch, dogs were unable to fetch in the third party mod "A Week in Paradise". *Some dogs, notably the stronger dogs on Sunday, are capable of catching certain projectiles when thrown at them. The best example would be the Boomerang Machete. Category:Animals